1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inflatable toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatable toys of the type to which this invention relates are bags of limp non-resilient synthetic plastic sheet material having an opening into which a gas such as air under a mild pressure can be introduced and the opening then closed to maintain the bag in a blown up state. The bag is shaped to impart a predetermined three-dimensioned configuration thereto when inflated. Such toys are well known. Inflatable toys of the prior art have mostly related to water sports. Other such toys have constituted balls, punching bags and animal and humanoid figures.
Among the abundance of prior art relative to inflatable toys and the like may be mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,758,981; 3,676,276; 3,664,290; 3,633,587; 3,378,948; 3,204,964; 3,180,639; 3,163,419; 2,938,727; 2,804,123; 2,193,069; 2,027,225; 1,951,193; 1,928,703; 1,471,886; 1,283,095 and 291,015; U.S. Pat. Nos. De. 216,012; 169,631 and 162,022; the Sears Roebuck catalogue, 1973, p. 480, FIG. G "Toddle Roller" and the Sears Roebuck catalogue, 1974, "Toddle Roller".